El Cònde de la rosa
by tamborsita333
Summary: Una historia, un doloroso pasado ,sus corazones se reconoceran y podran perdonar los errores del pasado.espero les guste y dejen un review
1. Chapter 1

Eran vísperas de Navidad, Candy se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador ,veía un guardapelo de oro blanco, en el cual había una foto de una hermosa joven ,con preciosos ojos verdes y negro cabello ondulado .Se asomo al balcón .La luna estaba radiante parecía irradiar destellos de neón .El viento la llevo a recordar a esa grandiosa mujer a la cual admiraba, Caroline Smith ,había sido una persona de grandes sueños eh ideales ,jamás se había detenido ante lo que la sociedad dictara ,a los dieciséis años le habían detectado cáncer ,por lo cual se intereso en la medicina ,sus padre se habían opuesto rotundamente, pero así fue como mas tarde conociera a su esposo John White , lamentablemente a pesar de los esfuerzos por encontrar una cura para su enfermedad, ella murió cuando su hija Candice White festejara su decimo cumpleaños, desde entonces a su padre se le veía triste y jamás estaba en casa , a la semana de fallecida ,Candy y su padre se mudaron a Chicago .Candy estaba decidida estudiaría medicina como su madre ,su padre la apoyaba y en una semana partirían hacia Londres ,en donde su padre tenía negocios pendiente y donde estudiaría.

Había una gran oscuridad y reinaba el silencio pero en medio de esa neblina ,un inmenso olor a madera inundaba el lugar, era un olor conocido para ella pero no lograba recordar de donde .Un escalofrió la recorrió mientras sentía la respiración de alguien detrás de ella ,se dio la vuelta, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la alta silueta de un hombre con cabello largo y traje. Siguió observando las estrellas por largo rato, hasta que el viento la hizo regresar a al camarote .De pronto un recuerdo llego a su mente

Flash Back

Una pequeña niña de 6 años lloraba junto a una colina en Lakenwood , tropezando irremediablemente ,mientras la lluvia la mojaba

-¿Qué pasa por qué lloras?-preguntaba un rubio de 8 años ,mirando a la niña

-Klint ,murió, mi cuatí murió

-No estés triste mira ,ella es Puppet y si quieres puede ser tuya también ¿ verdad Puppet?

La pequeña mofeta asintió y, salto junto a la niña y comenzó a lamer su cachete

-jajajajaja, me hace cosquillas

-jajajaja, sabes eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, vamos te estás mojando , te llevare a mi casa

Fin Flash Back

Pero interrumpió aquel recuerdo no quería recordar cuanto lo amaba y que él la había dejado, en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

La luz del sol la despertó, trato de cubrirse con la colcha ,pero era inútil, tenía que levantarse y los resacos de la noche de insomnio no la ayudaban. Ese día eligió un sencillo vestido color turquesa y unos guantes de seda blancos, se cepillaba el cabello pero algo en el tocador llamo su atención ,era un carta doblada a la perfección , con inmaculable letra:

Para mi bella Princesa:

Ca da día que paso sin verte , siento que mi mundo se derrumba , por favor acepta esta rosa roja en nombre de mi amor ,firma:

El Conde de la Rosa

Candy casi cae de aquel remolino de emociones que sentía, pero sobretodo sentía curiosidad de saber el nombre del "Conde de la rosa", tomo el hermoso ramo de rosas de la pequeña mesa de noche y las coloco en agua.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y Candy caminaba a él desayunador del navío ,donde encontró a su padre hablando con unos inversionistas Franceses ,el más joven tendría veinte años.

-Hola padre, buenos días

-Por favor toma asiento hija

-Gracias padre

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel, llamo la atención de Candy ,el cual al encontrarse con sus ojos se levanto y beso su mano

-Neal para servirte

-Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Candice ,puedes llamarme Candy si así lo deseas

-El placer es todo mío –dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole una sonrisa picara

-Ella es Candice mi hija

-Un placer conocerlos señores-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Lo mismo digo señorita Candy-hablo el hombre con una linda sonrisa, nosotros ya nos retiramos, que tengan buena tarde-indico el señor algo mayor de cabellos blancos

-Si no te molesta padre, quisiera invitar a esta bella señorita, ha dar un paseo por el barco

-Siendo así me retiro, nos veremos en la reunión con el señor Blackson

-Ahí estaré

-Claro tomate tu tiempo

¿Qué dices Candy? Me concedes el honor de pasear a tu lado por el barco

-Claro ¿Si mi padre lo permite?

-Ve diviértete, estare en el camarote checando algunas inversiones

Dieron un largo paseo por el barco observando el mar y el viento despeiná no había dejado de charlar ,pero realmente a Candy no le interesaban las cosas vánales de las que hablaba y presumía .

-Siempre acompañas a tu padre, en los viajes de negocios

-No, el motivo, por el cual lo acompaño esta vez, es porque deseo estudiar medicina en Londres

-¿Estudias has dicho? Pero eres una mujer y con tu posición, eso es mal visto por la sociedad, no creo que este bien, no debes rebajarte asi -Candy comenzaba a desesperarse y hartarse de aquel hombre.

-Cierto y creo que es una lástima que pienses así ,pero a mi realmente no me interesa lo que piense la sociedad ,ni si me cierran las puertas a aquel circulo de vanas personas.

-Yo lo lamento, no quise decir eso

-Pero lo hizo

-Candy perdón solo que no creo que debas estudiar

-No quisiera ser descortés pero tengo que irme –Candy se alejo a su camarote.

-.-

-Maldición

-Que pasa hermanito porque te pones así por esa

-Eliza , no es cualquiera si , esa es la hija del señor White ,el cual por si no lo habías notado ,tiene muchos millones en su bolsillo

-Aghh como la odio-dijo exasperada haciendo un berrinche-como esa güera pelos de elote, puede tener más que yo ,no lo soporto Neal-dijo con voz chillona

-No te preocupes, yo me las ingeniare para que caiga rendida ante mí , y cuando menos lo imagines , ya estaremos casado y su dinero será nuestro ,solo hay que tener paciencia hermanita.

Continuara

Bueno chicas este fic es dedicado a Albert en su cumpleaños jaja en realidad lo hice cuando tenía doce años y hoy se los presento, el cumpleaños de Albert lo estaré festejando toda esta semana subiendo minifics, y actualizando los que tengo hechos ya, este minific terminara en esta semana ,para mi suerte este minific ya esta acabado así que no se si deseen que suba diario o cada dos días , bueno ahí me dicen me voy

Y que viva Albert feliz cumpleaños TE AMO

Jajaja

Y claro no me puedo despedir sin cantar así FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI Y LOS REGALOS PARA MI , TE INVITO AL CINIE Y TU PAGAS… jajajja

Tengan lindo día

Y a festejar ,fiesta ,fiesta todos a la fiesta jiji


	2. ¿Por que me dejaste?

Candy se encontraba acostada, pensando que todos los hombres de sociedad eran iguales, como extrañaba a Albert, si él estuviera con ella todo sería diferente, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de una infancia a su lado.

Flash Back

-Albert qué bueno que llegas

-Hola mama, invite a cenar Candy espero que no haya problema

- Hola pequeña .Por supuesto que no, ella es bienvenida cuando quiera

-Buenas noches Señora Andley

-¿mi padre todavía no llega?

-No Albert ,todavía se encuentra trabajando en e l restaurant

-Ya veo, entonces todavía tardara- Albert bajo la mirada, y la rubia al ver este gesto por parte de su amigo, trató de alegrarlo

-Señora Andley nos contaría una historia

-Por supuesto

"_Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño poblado de Persia, reinaba un gran príncipe que era admirado por todos, a él le encantaba pasear y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Un día en uno de sus tantos viajes ,llego a Grecia ,donde conoció a una hermosa semi-diosa ,de infinita belleza, que al verse reflejado en aquello profundos ojos quedo enamorado perdidamente. Más su amor no era posible ,pues él no era más que un simple mortal ,sabiendo que no podría acercarse a ella jamás ,comenzó a escribirle notas con todos sus sentimientos en ellas, esperando que algún día las leyera ,siempre firmaba con el nombre del CONDE DE LA ROSA .Por su parte ella había quedado más que embelesada por aquellas palabras que ese ser misterioso escribiera para ella, así que comenzó a responder las notas, las notas no dejaban de cesar y así fue creciendo su amor con cada palabra dedicada a es prohibido amor, mas las notas ya no eran suficientes ,necesitaban conocerse, verse reflejados uno en el otro, así aquel encuentro inevitable fue acordado ,pero al hacerlo ,la furia de los dioses se desencadeno ,condenando aquel amor tan puro. Un día de invierno la semidiosa griega, cayó enferma gravemente .Y nada pudieron hacer para frenar su muerte .El príncipe no pudo soportar más la soledad en que lo había sometido y años después murió. Pero las cadenas de aquel amor eran tan fuertes que aun después de su muerte sus almas de encontraron para hacer de aquel amor eterno."_

-Señora Andley es el cuento más hermoso que jamás eh oído- comento la pequeña rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos

La aludida sonrió tiernamente a la pequeña

-Bajare a hacer la cena, los dejo para que jueguen

-Albert esa historia es mi favorita

-Sabes, también la mía, mama solía contármela cuando era más pequeño

-Entonces tu serás mi príncipe

-Y tu mi diosa jajaja

-jajajaja

Fin Flash Back

Candy se sobresalto ante tal recuerdo y se acerco a la nota ,que yacía sobre la mesa de noche. Tuvo que ahogar un grito al descubrir que el remitente era el misterioso "Conde de las rosas" .En su mente no dejaba de rondar un solo nombre, Albert .

Pero se repitió así misma ,que no podía ser el pues la había abandonado , cuando más lo necesitaba tiempo atrás,

-.-

Albert todavía, no creía que se encontraba en el mismo barco que Candice White ,pero por más que quisiera no podía acercarse a ella , lo rechazaría como tantas veces antes, ignorándolo sin piedad. Púes como ella misma había dicho antes , ella provenía de una familia de la alta sociedad ,ella había cambiado y el era el simple hijo de un restaurantero, sin futuro. Pero como podría olvidar su amor por ella, si ella se lo pidiera iría hasta el fin del mundo , y por más que tratara de olvidarla sus sentidos lo traicionaban. El tiempo había cambiado su figura, ahora de mujer, aquellas curvas lo enloquecían, su olor a rosas lo descontrolaba, simplemente la amaba siempre lo había hecho , y llegaría hasta el fondo de su corazón ,no podían encontrarse frente a frente, pero eso no mostraba un obstáculo.

Albert caminaba por el barco como cada tarde, pero una cantarina voz llamo su atención, pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado ¿Qué hacia ella con alguien como Neal Leagan?.Los celos lo invadieron , y no pudo más que regresar a su camerino a escribir todo lo que en ese momento sentía.

Para mi Bella Princesa:

Volví a soñar contigo como a cada instante, quisiera estar contigo, abrasarte y poder soñar juntos, los celos me invade cada vez que estas con alguien, quisiera poder estar en tus pensamientos y sueño

Te ama El Conde de la Rosa

Se recostó en el sillón y empezó a tararear una canción

En mis rojos sueños de inmortal

parece que ya no lo puedo contener

No te quiero apartar...

Ya muchas veces he tenido que ocultar

lo que yo soy en realidad

Lo tengo que callar y debo pretender

ser alguien que ya no soy.

Mi anterior mirar tan llena de bondad

ahora vislumbra crueldad

Debo vivir con esta carga

en el interior.

Y aunque este herido mi corazón

y se este hundiendo en la perdición

Y que estoy, aun aquí, en esta, oscuridad

de ti nunca me podré olvidar.

En mis rojos sueños de inmortal

parece que ya no lo puedo contener

Pero al volvernos a encontrar

nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar.

Cayendo cayendo en espiral

con este secreto de cual nadie sabrá

No puedo volver a ser

el de antes pues estoy maldito...

A salvo me creí de esta soledad

y de este abismo sin final

Al ver tus ojos tan llenos de bondad

que miraban hacia mi.

Pero la oscuridad no suele descansar

donde allá luz siempre estará

Buscando apoderarse de mi corazón.

Los dos latidos a un solo son

reflejos de un solo interior

El dolor, similar, pero no, es igual

y fluya siempre con ambigüedad.

Estos rojos sueños arderán en llamas

y borrando todo arrasaran

Mis ilusiones sin llenar

tratando de encontrar una motivación.

Fuertemente intento superar la noche

pero no la logro trascender

No puedo escapar y en mis pecados me ahogare

muerto estoy...

En mis rojos sueños de inmortal

parece que ya no lo puedo contener

Pero al volvernos a encontrar

nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar.

Cayendo cayendo en espiral

con este secreto del cual nadie sabrá

No puedo volver a ser

el de antes pues estoy maldito...

CONTINUARA

Gracias por leer, espero este capitulo les haya gustado la letra es de la canción dos latidos y el pecado rojo

Aquí les dejo el link por si alguien quiere escucharla

Adiós

Y por aquí nos seguimos leyendo

.com/watch?v=1p0vYlPN2gA&feature=related


	3. ¿Comprometida?

Candy seguía pensando en su amigo, siempre la había ayudado, no tenía ganas de nada , solo quería recordar , tomo un abrigo y salió de su camarote .El mar la hacía recordar aquellos profundos ojos azules , siempre había estado ahí para ella , pero no lograba entender que lo había llevado a alejarse cuando más lo necesitaba, no lograba perdonarlo aun.

Flash Back

-Feliz Cumpleaños Candy

-Gracias Albert-sonrió tristemente

-¿Candy que tienes? Sabes que cuentas conmigo

-Nada, es solo que mi mama , volvió a decaer, Papá aun no me ha querido decir nada y no me dejan entrar a verla

-No te preocupes vas a ver que ella va a estar bien, es fuerte como tú, tienes que estar feliz , hoy es tu cumpleaños mira , te compre un regalo.

-Gracias, es precioso

-Se que te gusta leer, y más aun la mitología Griega

-Señorita Candy, Señorita Candy

-Que pasa Dorothy

-Se trata de su madre, ella quiere verla, es urgente

-Tengo que ir Albert

-Todo vas a estar bien Candy- dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

No pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas al recordar aquello pero siguió recordando, cuantas veces el destino se había empeñado en separarlos

-Albert , Albert

-Que pasa Candy

-Mi mama Albert, mi mama murió

-Candy

-Mi papa ha decidido, que iremos a vivir a Chicago , esta triste y no soporta estar en casa .No quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo

-Tienes, que ir, por tu papa

-Pero te voy a extrañar

-Mientras no me olvides todo va a estar bien

-¿iras a visitarme?

-si

-¿Enviaras cartas?

-Tanto como sea posible

-Yo también te visitare

-Toma, es para que siempre me tengas cerca y nunca me olvides

-No puedo aceptarlo, te lo regalo tu abuelo antes de morir

-Por eso mismo, porque este medallón es lo más valioso que tengo y símbolo de lo que soy y siempre seré , quiero que tu lo tengas

-Lo guardare cerca de mi corazón

-Toma Albert, yo tampoco quiero que me olvides , es el crucifijo que me regalo mi abuela Pony cuando naci

-Siempre lo tendré cerca

-Me tengo que ir, iré a empacar mis cosas. Adiós Albert

-Adiós Candy- dijo en un susurro

Fin Flash Back

Todavía podía sentir sus brazos cobijándola y su mano secando sus lagrimas, el frio calaba , así que regreso a su camarote, se disponía a dormir , cuando noto una nota sobre su cama , sabía que las notas no dejarían de cesar , así que opto por contestarlas.

Conde de la Rosa

No sé quién eres, pero me haces suspirar cada noche, deseando tu abrazo, quisiera conocerte, sé que me conoces , pues sabes todo de mi y eso me pone en desventaja

Tu eterna enamorada

Las notas llegaban cada noche

Mi Bella Princesa

Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar , para conocer mi rostro, te amo y ya no soporto estar más sin ti , mas se que pronto estaré en ti

El Conde de la Rosa

Candy se había enamorado perdidamente, de aquel hombre, no era como los demás, se sentía confiada con sus palabras, ya le había contado toda su vida, y él la apoya con todas sus decisiones, la aconsejaba y siempre estaba para ella .Pero por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en Albert, no podía borrarlo de su corazón a pesar de todo .Ella había tenido una vida difícil pero siempre había estado él para apoyarla.

Flash Back

Después de la muerte de la madre de Candy ,Jhon White se había dedicado al trabajo , siempre estaba de viaje de negocios y nunca atendía a su pequeña hija , la cual había quedado sola a cargo de su Tía Elroy .Albert había conseguido una beca para continuar sus estudios en Chicago .Albert visitaba a Candy a menudo, daban largos paseos por el zoológico o por el Central Park , su amistad se había convertido en algo mas , ya no eran simplemente amigos.

-Candice necesito hablar contigo

-Si Tía ¿Qué necesita hablar conmigo?

-Quiero que dejes de ver al joven Albert

-¿Por qué Tía ? no hay razón para que deje de verlo

-Por supuesto que la hay, el es el simple hijo de un restaurantero, no está a tu altura , me eh dado cuenta del amor que se tienen pero tú necesitas algo mejor.

-Pero yo lo quiero a el

-No me discutas Candice , desde hoy te prohíbo verlo y tener algún contacto con el

-No puedes hacerme esto – decía Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pues ya lo eh hecho

-Eres cruel

-Solo busco asegurar el futuro de nuestro apellido

-¿Destrozando mi vida?

-Si es necesario. El ya ha sido notificado, es todo puedes retirarte

-Lo seguiré viendo sin tu permiso

-Ni lo piense o tu amigo y su familia sufrirán las consecuencias

-No podrías

-Nadie s enteraría de lo sucedido

-Te odio

Elroy la tiro al suelo de una cachetada, mientras abandonaba el lugar

Fin Flash Back

El sol brillaba en el horizonte, el aire fresco traía con él, el aroma del mar, la mañana era simplemente perfecta

-Puedo sentarme

-Por supuesto

-Yo quería disculparme por ser tan descortés , el otro día

-No te preocupes ya lo olvide. Si no te molesta, caminare un rato

-Te acompaño

-¿Tengo otra opción?-murmuro por lo bajo

-¿Decías algo?

-No, solo decía que no hay problema

-Candy me preguntaba si quisieras cenar conmigo esta noche

-Neal la verdad no creo que sea posible

-¿Vamos Candy? Solo dame una oportunidad?

-Está bien acepto

-Entonces pasare a tu camarote a las 8

-Estare lista- dijo sin mucho ánimo

Eran las ocho , la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor .Candy lucía un precioso vestido color crema con destellos de jade que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos , el cabello lo traía sujetado con una diadema, su maquillaje era tenue .

-Luces hermosa

-Gracias

Neal se enfado, al no recibir atención alguna por parte de su acompañante

La velada fue callada, pues Candy parecía no tener ganas de responder a las tentativas del joven Legan

-Candy quisiera invitarte al estreno de la obra Otelo, dicen que actuara Terrence Graham –ante este comentario los ojos de la chica se entristecieron

-Neal ,lo siento pero no podre acompañarte

-Entonces será otro día

-No, es que no quiero darte falsas esperanzas yo amo a otra persona

-No , Candy creo que la que no ha entendido eres tú , a mí nadie me dice que no - dijo a la hora de agarrarla por el brazo

-Suéltame

-Cállate , ya me arte-espeto , golpeando su mejilla

-Mira nada mas , la mosquita muerta, asiéndose la difícil , si bien que te mueres por mi hermanito , pues es a lo único que aspiras

-Porque me hacen esto yo no les eh hecho nada, ni siquiera te conozco

-Pero yo a ti si, eres una niña mimada, que se cree la santa, pero en verdad no eres más que una dejo que continúes Neal

-Mira, lo podemos hacer a las buenas o por las malas niñita, pero me voy a casar contigo, así tenga que deshonrarte, en ti está en que te haga la vida imposible o que seamos la familia ideal, tu padre esta deacuerdo en que nos casemos, así que le dirás que me amas y estas feliz de casarte conmigo

-Ni loca- le escupió, las lagrimas nublaban su vista, solo alcanzo a ver cómo le quitaban a su agresor de encima, por que todo se oscureció

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sus ojos le ardían y las imágenes llegaron a ella. No podía ser cierto que su padre la hubiera comprometido con Legan .Se levanto despacio y encontró una nota en su mesita de noche.

-.-

Hola perdonen por no haber actualizado antes , pero no había podido , aparte d que Tania y yo (Tania también jajaja) empezamos con nuestra grupo dedicado a Albert, si a alguien le interesa subscribirse en la pagina a qui les de jo el link de Albert- Warrior-las hadas del bosque encantado , si no slaen lo pueden ver en mi perfil gracias, me encantaría que entraran

./group/Albert_Warrior/

gracias por leer , agradesco sus comentarios, no tienen ide, de lo feliz que me hacen , jaja conc ada uno me pongo a brincar como chapulín , espero me regalen mucho mas , pues son los que me inspirana seguir con esta historia se los agradesco especialmente a:

LadyGV,Eileen Prince Snape, Moni Gzz y Eli Vargas

Y a todas las chicas que leen en el anonimato , les agradezco con el corazón en la mano, espero comente y dejen reviews , tomatazos y todo lo que quieran jajja

Tengan lindo dia


	4. Aviso

Estimados Lectores:

Antes que nada, escribo para darles un cordial saludo, en donde quiera que se encuentre leyendo, también agradecerles por seguir este fic que he hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

Se que muchos de ustedes, han aguardado , por la actualización de este fic, mas sin embargo por causas personales y fuera de lo cotidiano , me he visto en la penosa necesidad de tener , que suspender este fic por lo menos tres semanas , puesto que durante este periodo de tiempo , me tengo que dedicar única y específicamente a estudiar, pues al termino de este tiempo , presentare mi examen para entrar a la preparatoria de la BUAP ,espero contar con su comprensión pues son pocos lugares y muchos que los solicitan ,mas prometo que al acabar el examen lo primero que hare será pasar a la computadora la continuación, sin más que decir me retiro , espero tengan un grandioso día.

Atte:Tania

Jajaja por favor no me agarren a tomatazos , no era mi intensión ,no saben como me duele dejar de escribir y leer sus maravillosos fics , pero ni modos tendré que decirle adiós por un tiempo a nuestro querido Albert Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jajaja y si quiero regresar pronto a estudiar se ha dicho jejeje, las quiero mucho y mil gracia por seguir leyendo prometo que las recompensare por este pequeño imprevisto, pues me despido , de aquí hasta dentro de tres semanas jajja que feo no quiero aaaaa voy a llorar

PD: perdónenme por no avisarles antes

A y ya saben por si quieren entrar a Albert Warriors aquí les dejo el link

./group/Albert_Warrior/


End file.
